Things Not Seen
by RAWRSteffanie
Summary: Everything is different. Harry Potter notices that as he enters his final year at Hogwarts. He can't wait to graduate and get away from all the nonsense of him joining the Dark Lord. It's not until she shows him the way, he realizes he's in danger.
1. prologue

Prologue

Though it was the middle of the night, the green-eyed boy couldn't sleep. Instead he sat in the common room staring at the fire. He just had it out with that Mudblood hours before and he still ached from her hex. He was still offended that she even had a wand, she was a muggleborn, she had no right to carry the tool of a wizard.

Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his black hair as he watched the fire. He was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to graduate and escape London. He grew tired of hearing of the Dark Lord rising again, and refused to join his side.

Sure Harry was bitter, angry, and downright vain, but he never forgot why he spent most his summers at his friends manor, or why he had no parents to enjoy the holiday with. The Dark Lord took his parents, and Harry would never serve him. It upset his best friend, and his parents, but Harry wouldn't budge. Draco and his family made their choice, and he made his. Lucius often encouraged Harry to join, saying the Dark Lord had plans for Harry, special plans. Harry didn't see why though. He was just a boy, there was no need for the Dark Lord to want him above others.

He sighed. He knew he ought to be in bed, yet he couldn't sleep. He had classes in the morning, but he just stopped caring. In his years at this school, he had grown bored. He was tired of the same old and decided to start picking fights with other students. That was how he got in a duel with Mudblood Granger. He told her she deserved to rot in the Chamber Of Secrets with that red-headed wench, Weasley. Her kind were only good for one thing, dying. He hadn't expected Hermione to take lightly to that, and he was right. As soon as the words left his mouth, she had her wand out and hexed him. For a disgusting muggle born, she could certainly hex.

Finally deciding it was time to head up to his dorm and try to sleep, the boy stood up. As he headed up the stairs and to the dorm he shared with four others he heard loud snoring. He groaned and placed a pillow over Blaize Zabini's head. The dark boy rolled over, and once again started snoring. Harry wondered how he hadn't gone insane yet.

He laid in bed, and like every night his mind wondered. He had noticed a change the end of last year as Dumbledore, the cooky headmaser died. It seemed as if all eyes were always on him, as if all mouths spoke encouragement to join the dark side, and as if all ears were always listening. He wasn't sure what it was all about, but he disliked it. He was Harry James Potter, Slytherin chaser and prefect. He was on occasion romantically involved with Ayesha Cobbergerden, a pretty sixth year Ravenclaw. He was good at potions, charms, and transfiguration. He was best friends with Draco Malfoy. He was a lot of things, but he was not a Death Eater. That was something he refused to become.

Lately he'd been having nightmares. He hated them. He often dreamt of war, death and misery. Each and every night he'd dream of a war, and pain and misery in his life. He never saw much, but he knew enough. He knew repetitive dreams were like a glance into the future. He now knew there would be misery and pain in his life. He wanted anything but that. He wanted things to be simple and peaceful once he escaped Voldemort. Yet, with each passing night the hope of peace seemed like a distant light.

He yawned once before rolling over, his green eyes closed. It only took seconds for him to fall into a deep slumber.

AN:

Sorry for the shortness. Chapter One will be longer.

This is my new fic. More or less, Harry is a Slytherin. Bella helped me with it. She's my muse for this story. I love her dearly for this idea. Review please? LOL. Till next time.

Love, Steff.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_Though he may not know what he is meant to become, he shall know what he is not. _

The morning came too quickly for Harry. He felt his friends shake him, telling him to get his arse out of bed and down the stairs for breakfast. He only groaned and rolled over. He remembered Goyle making a comment on how he'd eat Harry's breakfast for him. That didn't surprise Harry, Goyle was always eating.

After several minutes of fighting with Draco, Harry finally pushed the blankets off him, and rolled out of his bed. He regretted staying up so late in the common room, but there was nothing he could do now. No, now he had to go to his classes, deal with other students and try to avoid detention. It seemed like to much work. He groaned as he passed Draco fixing his hair in the bathrooms.

"It's about time you're up, mate." The blonde boy spoke.

"Et was late nighet" Harry muttered.

"What?" Draco looked at him, "man, learn to talk." Harry watched as the boy fixed his tie. "I'll save you a seat, hurry up." After that he left. Harry sighed as he brushed his teeth and hair, pushing it out of his eyes. Slowly he got ready before heading down to the great hall.

When he got to the Slytherin table, Draco kept true to his word and saved him a seat. As he sat down he grabbed some pumpkin juice. He wasn't in the mood for food. He hadn't slept well. Once again he had haunting nightmares. He wasn't sure why, but ever since Draco started pushing him to become a death eater he had these awful nightmares. Like every morning it just confirmed his need to escape London when he was of age.

He was already prepared to leave. He would pack a week before graduation, and have his stuff ready to go as soon as he was announced a full wizard. He didn't have people to say goodbye to. He purposely made sure of that. He had friends, but none of them would he miss enough. No, he'd only miss Ayesha, but he's suffer through that. He'd find another girl to snog.

"You ready for Potions?" He looked up from his glass at Pansy. He never liked the girl, but she followed Draco around, and that boy couldn't ignore the attention.

"No." Harry simply said.

"Someone didn't get much sleep. He must be grumpy. Maybe you shouldn't stay up all hours." Draco said with a smirk.

Sure the bloke was Harry's best friend, but it didn't mean the boy didn't want to rip the smirk right off his face. Not to mention he didn't actually like Draco. They were more friends for the benefits that came to them both. Harry had very few actual friends. He liked it that way. The fewer ties he had, the easier it was to leave.

"Ahh. Does Potter need a nap?" He hated Pansy. Everytime she was near his stomach turned and he fought to keep his food down.

"I think Pansy needs to shut up." He grumbled. He was so sick of this. So sick of all of them. He was the butt of their jokes, and he was done with it.

"Come off it" Crabbe said, before shoving his mouth with another roll.

"He's got a point." Draco said, shaking his head. "Pansy was just having some fun. Chill."

Like aways, Draco told him what to do. Harry always took orders from the blond boy. He wasn't sure why either, it was just how things went.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to see Ayesha." he said before standing up, heading over to the Ravenclaw table. He saw the blonde girl and smiled. Ayesha was the closest thing Harry had to a girlfriend. The only reason she wasn't was because she'd be something he had to leave behind. She'd just be a goodbye. If they stayed this way, then he didn't have to worry about her when he left. She wasn't something keeping him back. Sure, it made him an asshole, but he didn't care. He cared about one thing, and that was him leaving this awful place.

"Hello beautiful." he whispered in her ear, he watched as she turned around and smiled. He gently kissed her cheek. "Fancy a walk real quick?"

"Of course." she said, smiling. She placed her hand in his, and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall.

"I heard you got in a duel last night." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ryder told you?" Harry hated Ayesha's no good brother. He was the Gryffindor seeker, a git, and often told Ayesha to cut off all ties with Harry. Harry wanted to duel him, but it'd only hurt Ayesha. Even though she was going to be left behind, Harry didn't want to hurt her more then he had too.

"Of course Ryder did. You know him and Granger are a couple." she said, before leaning against the stone wall. "Listen, I know Granger is awful, I do. I just wish you'd stop picking fights with her. It only upsets my brother, and that's all I hear. Please, spare me from my brother and his lectures." she said, sticking her bottom lip out. Though he hated to admit it, he was a sucker for her. Ayesha was beautiful in her own way. She had long blond hair that sat past her shoulders. She had these amazing dark blue eyes that reminded Harry of the ocean. She had few freckles across her nose and cheeks, and beautiful lips that Harry loved to kiss.

"Your brother is a foul git." he said, before leaning next to her, taking her hand in his. "He, however is your brother, and I guess I'll stop picking fights with that disgusting mudblood."

"Thank you." she said, before turning and kissing him.

He wouldn't lie, he was going to miss Ayesha. He was going to miss her a lot. He did make up his mind though. He had to do what he felt was best. He wasn't going to stay around and watch as the Dark Lord took over. He wouldn't join him either. He was dead set against that. He would never serve a man that killed his family. He never saw why the Malfoys did not understand that.

"Anything for you." he said, before kissing her back. He still had months to graduation and for right now he liked spending his time here, snogging Ayesha.

He planned on spending everyday till he left like that. Then he'd just have the memories. He'd live with that. But, until then he'd just worry about now, and her lips.

**AN: I stayed up till almost 4 am typing this up. Sorry it took so long. What do you guys think? I promise it'll get better, I just had to introduce Ayesha, and give you some info on Ryder. Both will be major parts sooner or later.**

**Oi. If you haven't please read Unwanted Affairs. I'm hoping to have chapter 2 of that up very soon. Like this weekend. Chapter 2 of this should be up soon too. I hope.**

**Much Love, Steff.**


	3. Chapter 2

Professor Ivory Bynex had it out for Harry. He just knew it. Ever since Snape had been accused of killing Dumbledore, they had a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. While most men half drooled over her, Harry spent too much time hating her.

She was a women well into her forties with stunning and piercing green eyes. She spoke with a quick and brisk tone, and she meant all business. She never cracked a smile, or even showed any emotion. She was like Snape, only prettier.

She was known for boring lectures, insane amounts of homework and challenging exams. Harry dreaded going to her class. What he dreaded more was detention with her, the result for being late because he was snogging Ayesha. The worst part was Ryder also had detention the same time because he was caught talking in class. As seven came closer and closer Harry dreaded the moments spent with the prat.

"Have fun tonight." Draco said, patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah, okay." Harry said. They were at breakfast at the great hall. It was time for mail and Harry was suprised to see Hedwig come flying towards him with a letter to his ankle. He grabbed the parchment and studied it. Once he was the black and gold ribbon tied around it he realized it was from Narcissa Malfoy. He quickly opened it.

Dear Harry,

The Christmas holidays are approaching, and you are invited to stay over. I ask while you are hear, please listen to Lucius. He has a serious matter to discuss with you.

I wouldn't ask if it wasn't for best. You must trust, Harry.

NM.

"Is that a letter from my mum?" Draco asked, his mouth full of food.

"Yes."

"Why she owl you?"

"She invited me for the holidays." He said before folding it and slipping it in his pocket. "If you excuse me, I have Saturday detention." He said heading towards the DADA classroom. When he arrived he saw that Ryder wasn't there yet. Instead there was a girl sitting on Bynex's desk.

"You must be Harry. Have a seat, my aunt will return shortly." She said looking at him. Harry realized she had the same eyes her aunt did.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No. Let's leave it that way." She said, before picking a book up and reading it.

"Good Potter, you are here. Follow me, you must clean the trophies without magic. Mr. Cobbergarden will join you shortly." She said as she led him to the trophy room. Harry picked up a rag and started to polish one. He heard someone enter and figured it be Ryder. This was the worst way to spend his Saturday.

He and Ryder stayed silent for a good chunk of time, just both of them working. Harry liked it better that way. It wasn't till they were halfway done Ryder spoke up.

"I know you're only going to hurt my sister." He said.

Harry ignored him. It was for best.

"Your such an arse. She's a naïve girl and you plan on breaking her heart. I hope it makes you happy, Potter."

"You don't know anything." He spat. He tried to ignore the boy once again, going back to polishing the trophies.

"I know enough. You're ville, and my sister deserves better. I pray she sees the light. I know why you're here. You had yourself a snogfest with her."

"What I do with your sister doesn't concern you." Harry said coolly. The last thing he wanted was another detention.

"She's my kid sister, and you're a pig."

"At least I'm not involved with a mudblood." Harry spat. He shot a glare to Ryder.

"It's comments like that." He spat, stepping closer to Harry. "I can't wait till she dumps your ass."

"She won't." Harry said, with a cheesy grin. They two boys finished their detention in silence. Just as Harry was going to leave Ryder bumped into him.

"Watch it Potter. You will get yours one day."

"Send my wishes to your mudblood." Harry said, before heading back to the common room.

"How was detention?"

"Peachy." Harry said.

"You don't have to be rude." He looked at Savannah Maxdel and sighed.

"Detention was awful." He said with a nod, before patting her on the back. Savannah was to naïve and a pain for his liking. She was only around because Draco like the occasional snog with her. He was a prat for such. They were seventh years and she was a fourth. Harry knew Savannah had puppy eyes for Draco, and yet he led her on.

"Maybe you should avoid getting one." She said in her high-pitched tone. If Savannah was good at anything, it was talking people down. Harry hated her for that alone. Yet, Draco kept the mousy girl around. Sometimes it was sickening.

"Yeah, I'll try that." Harry grumbled staring into the fire. He heard Draco's voice and Savannah's squeal as she gushed about a present.

Draco was always buying ladies presents. Harry often thought it was because he mixed up their names. Draco often thought the ladies flocked to him because he was a womanizer. Harry claimed it was because he was a sugar daddy.

"Oh Draco!" He had enough. He got up and without a goodbye he headed outside, taking a walk. Under a tree he saw Bynex's niece. He decided to pay her a visit.

"How come you won't spill your name?" He asked.

"It's not your business." She said, not even looking up from her book.

"Why do you hate me? I haven't done a damn thing to you." He spat.

"I have my reasons, Potter."

"You can't believe rumors."

"I haven't heard gossip with your name on it." She said, "plus, I don't listen to the lies that roll of the lips of these girls." She said. "I'll repeat myself. I have my reasons."

"What damn reasons do you have? You don't know me." Maybe she was Mudblood Granger's friend. Maybe she hated him from her.

"Don't curse at me, Potter." She said, finally looking at him. "I have my reasons. Do no question me."

"You're reasons are a damned lie."

"I reckon you'd think that." She said before slamming her book shut. "I, however have my reasons, Potter. I do not need to explain myself to you." She threw her stuff in a bag and brushed past him. He watched her go before turning and see Blaise standing there behind him.

"She's a firecracker, that's for sure."

"Who is she?"

"Uh, Bynex's niece, I think." Blaise said with a shrug.

"I know that. Who is she?"

"Her name is Jade. I'm pretty sure she's a year behind us." Blaise said. "I reckon she doesn't like you. Hey, aren't you with Ayesha?"

"I'm not interested in Jade." Harry said, now annoyed.

"Oh." Blaise ran his fingers across his jaw. "Well, good. A girl like that would tear you apart. If her eyes burn into your skin, you beware. Women are strange weapons, and harm will come."

Blaise wasn't usually this deep. Infact Blaise was as shallow as they come, but for once Harry was glad to talk to the boy, even if he was dead wrong.

"Good thing I won't be her victim." He said, before his and Blaise separated ways. So what if Jade didn't like him? He just wondered what reasons she had against him. He wondered so much he started to wonder why he was so bothered by it.

She was just a stupid girl like her aunt. Her opinion didn't matter. Or so he kept telling himself.

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I lost all my data for this story, so please hang tight as I re-do my ideas and such. **

**Tell me what you thought.**

**Love, Steff.**


End file.
